


Can I Keep It?

by nobutsiriuslywhat



Series: The Raptorverse [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, raptorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat
Summary: Darcy always wanted a pet.





	Can I Keep It?

“Oh, no,” Tony started as he waved his hands, “no. No no. No.”

“Please,” Darcy drew out the word as she gave him full-fledged puppy dog eyes. “I want a pet.”

“You can get a dog. Or a cat. A snake? Llama? I don’t know! Just…something normal people get!” Tony was backing up with each animal he listed, trying to put space between him and Darcy.

Darcy, who was holding an egg.

A dinosaur egg.

Probably a _raptor_ egg.

“Where did you even get that?!” he practically screeched.

Darcy smiled, seemingly proud of herself. “Blue gave it to me.”

He didn’t even want to think about how that was possible given that fact that, supposedly (!), all the animals on this godforsaken island were females. Unless the existing raptors went through what was left? And found an egg? Were they looking for eggs? Yeah, no. He wasn’t going to even begin to fathom that kind of intelligence.

And they gave _Darcy_ one.

“Aw, come on, Tony,” Steve called from where he was feeding the animals in the petting zoo.

“Yeah, c’mon, Tony,” Bucky snickered. “She wants a pet.”

Tony scowled. “I hate you all.” Taking a breath, he looked back at the dark haired woman who was still holding a fucking _raptor egg_. “You cannot take that back with us. We don’t…I mean…There’s no way we can take care of it! We have no place to put it! Oh god, _stop looking at me like that!_ ”

She sighed, trying to sound as forlorn as possible. “Okay.”

Tony breathed a deep sigh of relief. “Oh, thank - ”

“But you have to tell Blue we can’t take it with us.”


End file.
